


Kisses

by red_button



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: International Kissing Day, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>今天好像是国际亲吻日？那就赶着末班车，亲一个咯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

Jim Kirk是个非常喜欢搂搂抱抱的人，这是Leonard McCoy从第一天认识他的时候就得出的结论，现在他更加坚信了这一点。轮值结束后Jim十分难得地主动去了医疗舱，被迫做了一番检查后，他抱着Leonard的胳膊就没过松手，絮絮叨叨不停说着Spock今天又怎么翻着花样“虐待”他了。  
这种情况几乎每隔几天就会发生一次，通常Leonard都会不胜其烦地大喊着“我不是心理医生”，可不知道为什么，今天他看着Jim毛茸茸脑袋突然想起了小时候家里养的大金毛。这只金毛总喜欢去找隔壁家的猫玩，单方面的喜欢，因为几乎每次去找那猫的结果都是被揍回来，而每次只要一被猫揍，金毛就喜欢跳到Leonard身上，把大脑袋往Leonard的肩膀上一放，讨一个无奈的抱抱。以至于Leonard常常会怀疑金毛真正喜欢的其实是他的拥抱，想到这里，他不知不觉就笑出了声。  
“你真是毫无同情心，他都这么欺负我了，你还笑得出来！”  
“我要是真没同情心就不会听你说那么久了，快放手，我还有文件没写完。真不知道是什么毛病，每次都要抱着我的胳膊。”  
“放手就放手，小气，我吃饭去了。”  
“快滚，最好在下次例行检查前都别来了！”  
Jim刚走没多久，另一个人的到来又打断了Leonard的文书工作。“你们两个到底知不知道我不是心理医生？”  
看着明显正生着气的Spock站在身旁，Leonard无奈地叹了口气，放下了手中的笔，“说吧，你在气什么？”  
“瓦肯人并不会生气。”  
Leonard双手环胸，笑看着明明一脸不爽却绝对不承认自己正在生气的Spock，“那么，不会生气的瓦肯人，你在不满什么？”  
“瓦肯人不会……”似乎是因为Leonard略带嘲讽的眼神，Spock终于不再坚持，“你让Jim抱着你的胳膊。”  
“这是地球人，或者说，这是他表达感情的一种方式。”  
“我已经告知过你，这在瓦肯人看来是一种挑战。”  
“哦，所以……”Leonard站起身来，微笑着一点点靠近Spock，“你是在吃醋咯？”  
“瓦……”在Spock能说完前，Leonard突然用力抓紧他的领口，狠狠吻上了那两片正准备反驳的唇，甚至还毫不客气地缠住了灵巧的舌头。  
“现在，你可以原谅我这个不长记性的地球人了吗？”他们摩擦着手指，鼻尖几乎靠在一起。  
“这是值得考虑的。”  
“既然这样的话，我会注意不再让他搂着我诉苦，你也不能再因此故意欺负他了，怎么样？”  
“成交。”  
Spock搂住了他的伴侣，将他拖进了另一个深深的吻里。

-END-

“Bones。”  
看着文件的Leonard连头都没抬，只是懒懒地应了一声，“嗯？”  
“你们两个能不能收敛一点，不要在每个地方都亲来亲去。”  
“什么？我们什么时候在每个地方乱亲了？”Leonard感觉有些莫名其妙。  
“我让Spock别没事就牵着你的手，毕竟那看起来超像青春期少年的，结果他说‘为了表达爱意亲吻伴侣是符合逻辑的’，我的天呐，这比牵手重口多了！”  
“当初在学院的时候你在宿舍做的事可比这重口多了！”  
“我又不知道你会突然回来！”  
“那你也可以不看我们牵手啊。”  
“总有一天你们会闪瞎我的眼睛。”  
“既然如此，现在就让我检查一下你的眼睛吧。”  
“不——”


End file.
